Chapter Two: The new Element Rangers
by crystalgreen28
Summary: This is the Secong chapter in the story that I am still writing. Hope you all like the first chapter like you did for the first one! This is the part where the new Rangers Morph and become PREE!


Chapter Two: The New Element Rangers

Mark Lu looked up at his gym class to see them play dodge ball. There were two teams, the girls and the boys. So far the boys were winning due to the fact that there were only two girls left and five boys. _Come on girls feel the power of the elements on the inside!_ Mark yelled in his head as he saw the younger of the two girls, Brittany Lucas, dodge the attack given to her by the best player on the boys side Logan Miller. Just then the second strongest player hit the other of the girls, Raven Firestone. She caught it and sent the sad Roger Angel on the side lines where the rest of the class was standing. The girls on the side were yelling at Brittany and Raven to get the guys out and the boys were telling the guys to get the girls.

"Watch this." Logan gave the ball to his younger brother, Scoot Miller, and he threw it at Brittany and it hit her and she fell to the ground.

"Out, Brittany good game, have a seat." Couch Lu, Mark, said as she sat down on the bench.

"You can do it!" Brittany yelled to her friend Raven as she was the only girl on the team.

Just as she picked up the ball, Raven took a deep breath before she threw the ball to the guy that got her team mate out, Scott. By not paying attention, Scott got hit by the ball and fell down. This made the girls yell for the fact that they still might win the game. All she had to do was get Logan Miller, Daniel Carter, and Sam Knight out. Then she would win. Just as she stopped thinking, she noticed that Sam had thrown the ball at her, and she caught it.

Mr. Lu made a small smile on his face of no reaction. _You should always keep your guard up, no matter whom you are facing, boy or girl._ Just as Sam came to sit on the bench and before that he yelled to the group of girls that the guys would so win.

"You ready to lose?" Logan questioned Raven. This made her smile, no way was she going to let them win.

"I am going to win and that is it!" she said as she picked up the ball to hit both Daniel and Logan. Just she picked up the ball her head began to feel light headed. Mr. Lu could see that something was wrong with the student. He stood still as he waited to see what was going to happen. Just then it felt as if a huge wave had hit her because the next thing that happened was that Raven fell to the ground. Just as she did the only thing she heard was the sound of people calling her name.

Logan, Daniel, Sam, Brittany, and Roger all waited to see what happened to their friend Raven in the gym. Daniel got up from where he was sitting and started to walk around. Before he could sit back down, out come Raven, but she was so happy.

"Why is your face like that?" questioned the ever so happy Sam.

She looked up at her friends and smiled, "I am a Power Ranger!" Sam opened his mouth and yelled out in shock.

"What, you a Power Ranger!" he laughed; sadly he did not know that he was the only one doing so.

"You will all become Power Rangers." Then from out of the school office there stood the gym teacher everyone loved. "The world needs you all to save it from Lucurt."

"Who the hell is that?" asked Roger. "Are you lying to us Mr. Lu because if you are I am sorry if I said anything you thought was bad?" This made the gym teacher laugh, and then he told the remaining teens to follow him.

Just as the students were following him, Brittany went beside Raven to question her on the whole Power Ranger thing. Raven told her that after she awoke from the accident from the gym, Mr. Lu told her that she must become a Power Ranger to protect the city from a Demon guy.

Mark Lu then led the seven teens to a place behind his office walls. He told the seven of them that they must become Power Ranges, they had the all the skills and they knew how to fight, and they just needed to let go and control their inner elements. He then led them to a staircase that had light shinning at the bottom of the long path. When they were at the bottom they saw computers everywhere and their new uniforms. There was a red, green, blue, yellow, pink, purple, and orange one.

"Damn, ever since I was a kid I wanted to be a Power Ranger!" Sam said as he looked around the high tech room.

The teacher looked at his students, "Each one of you has a Power inside of you that makes you the very best at becoming new Rangers."

"What happened to the other Rangers?" questioned Brittany. She hadn't talked since she asked Raven the Rangers question.

"I have no idea, but they are in great trouble. Logan you will be the Red Ranger and your element is Fire. Daniel you will be the Green Ranger and your element is Earth, Raven you will be the Blue and your element is Water, Sam will be the Yellow Ranger and your element is Healing, Brittany will be the Pink Ranger and your element is Love, Scott will be the Purple Ranger and your element is Shield, and lastly Roger will be the Orange Ranger and your element is Teleporting.

"Why did you pick us to be the new Power Rangers? I thought that Angel Force was the best?" asked Daniel as he put a hand to his face. _Were they defeated? How come he never mentioned any of the other Rangers? What is going to happen to us? _A bunch of questions flew through the mind of the New Green Earth Ranger.

"Your questions will be answered as soon as you are done training." Just as Mr. Lu finished his sentence a loud bell with red lights rang out.

"There are some of the Lanco henchmen on the run downtown. Go Rangers, go and help those around you and protect the people of this city!" on the way out of the new hide out Mr. Lu gave each teen a Morpher so they could change into the Element Power Rangers.

"When you ready to change into Power Rangers, make sure that you say Ranger Elements into our Energy! By saying this you will all turn into the Ranger that you are meant to be." With the new info, the team of new Rangers began their journey to save the world from evil.


End file.
